Someday
by Dramamamapwnsall
Summary: Ricky and Adrian might have a future... Someday.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Secret Life. Adrian and Ricky. Don't like, don't read.**

I sat under the bleachers, and cried. I had thrown up twice today already, and it looks like I'm going for a third time. I had been victim to many stares and whispers before, but those were for being a slut. Not for being pregnant. It was different. My hormones were completely screwed up, which means I cried at the littlest things. I thought I knew what I was getting into when I told everyone I was pregnant, but I didn't. Grace tried to help, but… This was just too difficult. Ben wanted to support me, but he also resented me, because Amy broke up with him.

"You okay?"

I looked up at the voice, a voice I knew very well.

"Ricky?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I guess. I mean, it's just harder than I thought."

"It always is. Being a parent."

"I just… Never thought it would be me. I know I'm doing the right thing by keeping the baby, it's just…"

"Sometimes doing the right thing is harder than it should be."

"You're good at this."

"Good at what?"

"Cheering me up."

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you think you can do this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you honestly think you're ready to be a parent?"

"No… But I don't think I ever will be."

"Well, you'll have help."

"Yeah, Grace has already offered to babysit at least a million times, and Jack and Ben and even Ashley all said they'll help."

"And me."

I turned my tear streaked face towards him.

"Really Ricky? Y-you'd help me with the baby, even though it exists because I- Because I…"

"Because you cheated on me? I cheated on you too, Adrian. Neither of us was ready for a serious relationship. Let's face it, this whole thing is because we were immature people. I cheated on you, you tried to even it up, and it ended up like this."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too. But… I forgive you. You slept with Ben because I slept with Zoe, and I kissed Amy. I was a jerk."

"I was a bitch right back to you."

"Adrian… I love you."

"I love you too. I just wish it had been enough."

"Me too. Maybe it will be… Someday. Adrian, I want you to know, you are the only girl I have ever thought seriously about marrying."

"I don't know why I slept with Ben. I just… I thought you had slept with Amy, and he was there, sitting outside, and I just…"

"You don't have to explain."

I started sobbing into my hands.

"Adrian, Adrian, shh… It's okay."

"Sorry. Hormones."

Ricky sat with me for an hour. Then he walked me to my car, and kissed me. Not a long, hot and heavy make-out session, just a quick, sweet, kiss.

"A good-bye."

**I'm thinking about continuing it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really want this to happen. I mean, wouldn't it be hilarious if RICKY was with Adrian when she gave birth? I don't own.**

Amy had asked me to watch John, since she had a date, and her parents were out. Since I never minded spending more time with my son, I was happy to oblige. She asked me to keep him at her house for the night. I did. I was just putting John down to sleep, when it happened.

"Ricky!"

"What is it, Ashley?" She ran into John's room, looking flustered.

"It's Adrian! She's having the baby!"

"_What?_"

"She just called me. Her parents are out, and she needs someone to drive her to the hospital."

"Go over there. Get her on the porch. I'll get John in his car seat, and drive you."

She nodded and ran out. I picked up John, who had started fussing, and carried him out to the car. I pulled up in front of Adrian's house, and honked. They weren't out yet. As I waited, it began to rain. After about five minutes, I saw Ashley and Adrian coming out of the house.

"What took so long?"

"Adrian was freaking out. She needed to calm down."

Adrian quickly handed Ashley her cell phone.

"My parents' numbers are in there. Will you call them? And Grace? And Ben?"

Ashley nodded. "Your Mom isn't answering." She scrolled through the numbers, picked another one, and listened into the phone. "Neither is your Dad. Let me try Ben."

I heard Ashley reassuring Ben that he hadn't missed anything yet, and that he just needed to get to the hospital.

"He was with Grace. She's driving them."

"Adrian, are you okay?" I asked, after catching a glimpse of her in the rearview mirror. She was crying, her hands on her stomach.

"I don't know if I can do this. I'm not due for another month! What if something's wrong with the baby?"

"You can do this. Everything will be fine."

I didn't have time to reassure her anymore, we were pulling up to the hospital. Ten minutes later, she's in a room and ready to go… Except for the fact that none of the people who promised they'd be by her side are there. I'm in the waiting room with John, trying to reach her parents, and to tell Grace and Ben where she is. I finally reach her parents… Apparently there was a huge wreck, and the highway is blocked off. They won't be here for a few more hours.

I'm using Ashley's cell phone, since I left mine in the nursery. When a caller ID shows up that says 'Amy' I mentally curse. I briefly consider letting it ring, but change my mind.

"Hello."

"Ashley you are so- Ricky?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you? Where's Ashley? Where's John?"

"The hospital."

"Was anyone hurt? What happened?"

"Adrian's water broke. She asked me and Ashley to take her to the hospital."

"Well, you can't just take John when it's not your turn to have him!"

"Would you rather I left him home alone?"

"Ricky…" She sighed there. "I'm coming to the hospital. I'll pick up John and Ashley, okay?"

I knew there's no point in arguing with her, so I respond, "Okay."

Ten minutes later, Amy's just coming in, and I get a call from Grace and Ben.

"Where are you?"

"There's a huge storm going on out there Ricky, didn't you know? The streets are flooded, and we've been trying to get through to you, because we can't get there." I hang up, and am just about to say something to Amy, when Ashley's phone rings again.

"Ricky? It's Cindy. We can't get there anytime soon, traffic is completely stopped. Promise me Adrian won't go in alone."

"I promise."

"Can I talk to her?"

"She's in the room, Ashley's with her."

"Okay. Call us when you get any news."

"I will."

After that conversation, I turn to Amy. "You can't leave."

"What?"

"There's a storm going on out there. You can't drive through that safely. Have you called your parents? Do they know you're here?"

"Yeah, they know." Amy sits down and picks up John. We wait. And wait.

Finally, Ashley comes out. "Where is everyone? Adrian's freaking- Oh, hi Amy."

"None of them can make it. There's a huge storm going on out there, and Cindy and Ruben are stuck in traffic." I informed her, giving her back her phone.

"Oh. Well, someone needs to come with me, she's freaking out. And I don't know what to do."

"I'll go." Amy and I both spoke at the same time.

"I went through what she's going through," Amy said.

"Yeah, but don't you hate her?" I asked.

"Well, don't you?"

"No."

Ashley sighed. "I'm going back in with her, when the two of you figure out which one of you is coming, let me know."

We argued for a few minutes, before a nurse came over. "Excuse me, I couldn't help overhearing, and if one of you needs to stay because of the baby, we have a play area where a trained professional watches the children. It's normally only for parents who have appointments, but I'm sure they'll make an exception."

Once we'd gotten John settled, the two of us went in with Adrian. She was crying, sitting on the hospital bed, with everything ready to go. I kept my eyes on her face, and walked up to her.

"Where are they? Where are my parents and Grace and Ben?"

"They…" I swallowed, trying to make the words come out. "There's a bad storm, and bad traffic, and they can't come."

She curled back up and started to cry again. Amy walked forward, and took her hand. "Shh, Adrian, it's okay."

"It's not okay. None of them are here, and they were supposed to be, and-" She gasped, and leaned forward, moaning.

"Shh. It's okay. It's just a contraction." Amy put an arm around her, and whispered things to her, things I couldn't hear. She turned to Ashley and me. "Go find a doctor. If she's having contractions, she needs someone in here."

I ran into the hallway and found a doctor. She had another patient, but she said she'd send in Adrian's doctor to help Adrian. And then to help with the birth. The birth. The part that, in all honesty, freaked me out. I knew it shouldn't, since Adrian wasn't having my baby, and I had managed when Amy was, but I still wasn't ready for this. The creation of a child that would bind Adrian to Ben. Forever. The same way Amy and I were bound. But maybe the baby would help her grow up. The same way having John helped me grow up. And once the kid was older, and she and Ben had worked out an agreement with custody and stuff, maybe we'd be able… I wouldn't let myself finish that thought. This was really not the time.

"What about pain killers?" I asked.

"The doctor will know whether or not Ms. Lee wanted natural childbirth or not."

Apparently, she did. Which, as we learn later, was not a good choice.

"Adrian, listen to me! Please!" Amy was begging Adrian to listen to her, as she was refusing to push, repeating, "I'm not ready." Amy wasn't getting through to her anymore, and the doctor wasn't having much luck either.

"Ms. Lee, you need to push. The baby needs to be born soon."

Adrian turned to the woman, fire in her eyes, and snapped.

"I am not ready to have this baby. Get that through you damn skull." Another contraction came, and she pulled her legs close, screaming.

The doctor gestured for Amy, Ashley and I to go into the hall. She came with us. "Ms. Lee isn't having any physical difficulties with the birth, she's just not ready emotionally. You need to help her."

"Good luck," Ashley said. "She's stubborn."

Amy looked at Ashley. "Ashley, it's one a.m. Go to the waiting room and get some sleep." The two began to argue, and I walked back into the room.

"Where the hell have you been?" Adrian asked. "I am _freaking out_ in here, and you just disappear."

"I didn't disappear, the doctor needed to talk to me. Adrian," I sighed, taking her hand. "You need to let go of the baby."

"I can't! The baby isn't due for another month! No one is here!"

"I'm here," I whispered. "Amy's here, Ashley's here, even John's here. You can _do_ this Adrian. I know you can."

The nurse had slipped in and was doing her thing between Adrian's legs. I didn't look. I kept my eyes on Adrian's, because I could see that I was getting through.

"The baby… completely screwed up everyone's plans."

"It's got a mind of its own… Just like its mother."

"Ben and I… Haven't even chosen a name."

"You can choose. You're the mother."

"I-I guess." Suddenly, Adrian tensed up. Then she started screaming.

"It's just a contraction!" The nurse yelled from the end of the bed. "Ms. Lee, you have to push!"

"C'mon Adrian, push!"

Adrian squeezed my hand so hard that I swear I could hear something snap.

As the contraction ended, she regained her power of speech. "I hate Ben! He's an ass! Look what he did! He just HAD to buy a sucky condom, didn't he?"

"Sucky?" I asked, smiling.

"Yes, sucky. Screw Ben!"

"Isn't doing that what got you in here?" It's hard to believe I'm making jokes about that. When that has haunted me for nine months as I saw her stomach swell and grow with the results of that night.

Adrian reached out to smack me. I caught her hand, and as I did, another contraction gripped her. She screamed, and squeezed my hand.

As the contraction passed, Amy and Ashley run back in, Ashley holding her phone. "The storm ended, and Ben and Grace are on their way. Also, Ruben and Cindy got past the accident, so they think they'll be here soon."

"Good, let Ben come so I can kill him for doing this to me!" Adrian said, still gripping my hand.

"Ashley, go wait in the waiting room for them," I said. She bit back an argument, and turned and left.

"You know, it's not just Ben's fault," Amy said. I could see her forgiving me, truly forgiving me, for getting her pregnant.

"Yeah, but it mostly is," She said quietly. We all began to laugh, and then Adrian gasped. The nurse cried out.

"Push Ms. Lee, I can see the head!" Amy took Adrian's other hand. We both shouted out encouragement. I could see the tears streaking down Adrian's face as she turned and looked at me. I could see the pain, and I could see the love. Not just for her child, but for me as well, for being there.

"It's a girl!"

A girl.

The nurse took the baby to be cleaned. Adrian slumps back into the hospital bed. "Thank you. Both of you."

The nurse handed Adrian her baby, and she looks at her for a moment. "She's beautiful." According to the nurse, she's six pounds exactly, and there is nothing wrong with her, even though she was born a month early, except that she's tiny.

"Let me see my daughter!" There's the sound of pounding feet in the hall, and suddenly, the hospital room is crowded. There's Cindy and Ruben, Ben and Grace, and… A lot more people.

Apparently, Anne and George decided to come when Amy called them, Ben had called Henry and Alice, and Leo and Betty, Grace had called her mother and Tom, and Jack, who was with Madison, who called Lauren, who was on a date with Jesse.

"Out!" The nurse cried. "Anyone who's not family needs to wait outside!" Amy smiled at Adrian before leaving with everyone else, and I squeezed her hand and whispered, "See you later."

As I left, I could hear Ruben, Cindy, and Ben all apologizing for not getting there in time. Finally, over everything else, I heard Leo ask, "Well, what is it?" Before I closed the door. The group had mainly left the hallway, and I followed them into the waiting room.

Amy stood up and announced to the waiting group, "Adrian gave birth to a healthy, beautiful baby girl!" The room erupted in cheers, and Grace is talking a mile a minute, about how the baby might not be healthy, because she was born early, and Ashley, getting sick of that tells her to shut up and enjoy the miracle of life, and Amy goes to get John from the play-room, and Henry and Alice both talk about how someday they might have a kid, and Lauren and Jesse and Madison and Jack start to make out, and George and Anne both say that we all should be getting home, it's two in the morning, and Tom is asking when he can see Adrian, and his mother is saying the doctor will let them know.

When Amy brings John out, who was sound asleep until he was taken into the noisy waiting room, I take him from her and ask how he's going to like having a friend right next door. Then I look at Amy. "If it's okay if John plays with her?"

Amy smiles and nods, and says that her parents are going home, and they'll take John with them, so I hand him back, and Cindy and Ruben and Leo and Betty say that four people can go and see the baby at a time. Amy, Ashley and I offer to wait for last, since we saw the baby.

Grace, Tom, Henry, and Alice, are picked to go next. They come back in a few minutes, smiling and exclaiming about how cute the baby is.

After them it's Lauren, Madison, Jack, and Jesse. They come back, all excited too, and Kathleen goes in just for a minute to say hello, then Amy, Ashley and I all go again. We decide to take turns. Ashley goes first. Amy and I look at each other.

"Thank you for helping her. I wouldn't have known what to say."

"Please. You were the one she listened to Ricky. She wasn't going to let go of that baby until you talked to her. The two of you are good for each other."

"Amy…"

"I know. You can't be with her right now. But you could, later."

"I know. That 'later' is what I'm waiting for."

Ashley came out, and Amy walked in.

"I understand now. That's why we couldn't be together."

"Huh?"

"You're still in love with Adrian."

"Yeah. I guess I am. I'm sorry Ashley."

Ashley looked away, discreetly wiping her eyes.

Amy came out. I walked in. I saw Adrian holding her baby. Ben was sitting by her. The two smiled at me, although I noticed they both had dark circles under their eyes.

"Hey Ricky."

"So… Did you name the baby?"

"We're still thinking."

"How is she?"

"Perfect," Adrian answered. "Just perfect."

"Ben? Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh. Perfect." Ben didn't look perfect. He looked sick.

"Maybe you should go home and get some sleep."

"Not until we name her."

"Have you thought of any names?"

"No."

"Can't help then."

"Will you name her?" Adrian's question caught me by surprise. She quickly amended it, saying, "I mean, will you help us think of a name?"

"Okay. Why not… Audrey?"

"Audrey?" Ben asked.

"You said think of a name."

"Audrey." Adrian nodded.

"Middle name?" Ben asked.

"Rikki." We both looked at Adrian. She blushed. "You know, the female version, R-I-K-K-I. Because… I couldn't have done this without you, Ricky."

Ben nodded. "Audrey Rikki Lee."

"You guys don't have to…" I started.

"We want to. But Ben, she doesn't have to take my last name."

"Yeah, but you carried her. Plus, she's spending most of her time with you, anyway."

Adrian turned to me. "We're taking after your custody agreement with Amy. Ben can visit her during the week if she's with me, and he gets her over weekends."

I nodded. "She's beautiful." Adrian nodded. A nurse came in and said they needed Audrey for testing. Adrian turned to Ben.

"Will you go with her? I don't want her to go alone."

Ben got up and followed the nurse. It was just me and Adrian.

"Not today." She said. I looked at her, and she explained. "You told me that we could work someday. But, that's not today, is it?" I shook my head.

"It's not. But it will be. Someday."

**Yeah. Well, I liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, yeah, you know the drill.**

It's been years. I finished my senior year, went to college, and I'm currently finishing up my first year of law school. It's my high school reunion. I'm not sure what to expect. When I go though, it's just like it always was. Everyone gossiping and talking, and random public displays of affection.

Grace and Ben are married, even though we all know he would rather be with Amy, but she's got a new boyfriend, who loves her and John. I'm happy for her. Henry and Alice are married, and Alice is expecting their first child. She called me at two in the morning once, freaking out about having the baby. I've gotten close to her, since she is with Ben a lot when he's with Audrey. Lauren and Madison both have new boyfriends and they're still the same two airheads they always were. Jack's got a new girlfriend too, one of the cheerleaders from his football team. She's a bimbo, if you ask me. Not that cheerleaders aren't great people, but this girl is dumb as a doorknob.

And then there's Ashley. Who, despite our closeness, still resents me for keeping Ricky from having feelings for her. But seriously? The guy's the father of her sister's baby. That would be kind of creepy, if, say, John's stepmother was also his Aunt. I figured out she had feelings for him the time that he came over to help me put Audrey to sleep when I was freaking out because she wouldn't stop crying, and I caught her glaring at us from her kitchen window. I honestly felt bad, but I couldn't do anything about it.

Of course, I almost didn't come, just like I chickened out of the last four. I always claimed that Audrey needed me, but this time, it happened to fall on a Saturday night, so Ben had her. I was nervous about seeing Ricky. I knew that Someday felt close to me, but if Ricky didn't feel the same way, I would be humiliated and heartbroken. He didn't go to college the first year out of school, because he wanted to be with John. But he was finishing his fourth year now. We hadn't seen each other in those four years.

"Hey."

I looked up to see-of course- him. It's so weird that he showed up just when I was thinking of him. It was like I lived in a soap opera.

"Hi."

"So… How've you been?"

"Okay. You?"

"Alright."

"Ricky…"

"Yes?"

"Is…"

"Is what?"

"Is today… Never mind."

"No, ask."

"Is today… Someday?"

"I think today is Saturday."

"Oh." I looked down, fighting back tears.

"But… I think it might also be Someday."

I looked up at him. He was smiling. He leaned in. So did I.

At the ten year reunion, Amy had gotten married, Grace and Ben were parents, Alice and Henry had split up, Madison and Jack are married, Lauren isn't there, and we are married. Audrey and John were watching Becky and Jake. Our four year old twins.

We had a lifetime together stretching out before us, all because we never stopped waiting for our someday to come.

**Okay, even I think it sucks, but I was having a mental block, and I wanted to get this out.**


End file.
